A Native or a Cowboy?
by aquaon
Summary: Aqua has gone to Sunshine Island to escape a terrible tragedy in her life. What will life hold for her in her new home?
1. chapter 1

It's been ten years since I befriended a mermaid. Ten year since he gave me his power. He gave me the ability to grow a mermaid's tail when I touched water. He was my best friend and first love. Scientists captured him. They ran test, took blood and tortured him. I helped him escape that awful place. I took him to the beach so he could be near water. My eye wouldn't stop bleeding from the knife wound I received. It bled like tears. Drip drip drip. That was all I could hear as my lover died. He died on the beaches of forget me not valley. I can never go back there ever. I heard of Sunshine Island. Remote. I can go there. I can fulfill his dream to become a farmer too. I'll do it there just for him.

Chap 1

"It's been a year since you came and set up a farm right Aqua?" my best friend Natalie asked. She had short red hair, brown eyes and a happy face.

"Yeah. I'm glad it's become so successful."

"You've been a great help to the island, but Aqua have you ever considered settling down?"

"I haven't. Not till my farm has become successful."

"It's fine. Aren't you lonely?"

"I'm always lonely."

Natalie sighed. "Look that was 11 years ago. You've fulfilled his dream. It's time to move on. He will understand." she gave me a quick hug and left.

"Would you really understand?" I walked down to the beach. The water is the only place I feel close to him. The water surrounded my being as I jumped in. My tail replaced my feet. It shimmered blue, purple and silver. They were his favorite colors. Now they are mine. I crawled onto the sand. My tail would disappear as soon as I dried. "It's certainly beautiful." Natalie said. She took a seat by me.

"Yeah. It's all I have left of him."

"You need to get over him. He would want you to find some else."

"Like who? Everyone would just think I'm a freak because of my tail, and no one would want someone with one eye"

"No one would. I love your tail. People don't care that you have one eye. I don't. It doesn't make you any different either. The starry night festival is coming up soon. Why don't you ask someone?"

"Maybe... what did Pierre already ask you?" Natalie blushed. I knew she liked him and he liked her.

"Just think about it ok?" Natalie said. She left me alone to watch the waves.

The next morning I heard the sound of knocking.

"Yeah?" I said when I opened the door. I was surprise to see the silver hair, purple-eyed cowboy named Vaughn standing at my doorstep. His black hat, which matches his black clothes, covered part of his face.

"I came to check on your animals."

"Ok. Follow me." I led him to my barn. I had two cows and four chickens. I watched him work. There was something...something nice about it.

"All done. They seem ok. Make sure to take care of them."

"Thanks. I will."

Without another word he left. After several hours of work I walked down to the beach again and stood watching the waves. Vaughn was there. His silver hair was being moved by the wind. He seemed deep in thought. Turning away from him I watched the waves. They reminded me of him...

Vaughn's POV

I watched as Aqua walked past me. Her eyes were the color of the sea and her short light blue hair fell softly against her shoulders. She always seems lost in thought when she's here. I wonder what she thinks about...When I looked back at her she was crying. I moved to her. As I got closer I heard her murmuring, "I can't. Can I? What will he think? I can't leave him can I? Why did you have to die? Even when you told me I love you. You died." I recoiled. She had a lover who had died. That's why she always seemed so distant. I put my hand on her shoulder. She didn't do anything.

"You'll be ok." she looked at me and nodded. Eventually she left. I wonder who he was...


	2. chapter 2

"Come on Aqua. It'll be fun." Natalie said as we had lunch in the cafe.

"I don't want to go to a sleep over. I don't even know Julia or Lanna that well."

"So. You need to go. Please. Will you do it for me?"

I sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!"

"I'll come after all my work is done. See you in a couple hours." why did she have to drag me into that? I don't really want to go. I was so lost in thought that before I realized it I was lost. Everything around me was covered with thick foliage.

"Girl lost?" A voice said out of nowhere. I turned around to see a young man with brown hair, brown eyes and a tiger loincloth as clothing. In his hand he carried a hunting knife.

"Yeah. I am."

"Shea show girl way. Shea not see many girls. Only Wada." Shea led me through the forest. By the time we got out the sun was starting to set.

"No. Shea took to long. Wada be mad. Be mad Shea no catch dinner." I looked at my strange companion. He had sadness written all over his face.

"Here Shea. I just caught it this morning." I handed him a large fish.

"Shea happy. Thank girl. Girl welcome all time. What girl name?"

"My name is Aqua."

"Aqua welcome. Aqua welcome always. Bye. Thank for fish." he turned and ran into the foliage. What a weird day. I guess he must be a native. I heard that they found this place totally abandoned, but I guess not. With a sigh I started making my way to Julia's house.

Vaughn's POV

"Vaughn I'm having a couple friends over tonight. You can come out if you like you don't have to though. I know how shy you are." Julia said to her cousin. Vaughn just nodded.

"Oh there here." Julia said. Her blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. Julia opened the door. Lanna stepped in. She had medium length blond hair and blue eyes. Then came Natalie and Aqua. I was shocked to see Aqua here. She didn't seem like a sleep over type. Aqua looked over at me with emotions I couldn't read.

"This will be so exciting!" Lanna said in a singsong voice. By this time I was starting to feel uncomfortable and went to my room. As I was leaving I heard Julia say "lets ask each other some questions to get to know each other." so I decided to leave my bedroom door open so I could hear.

Aqua's POV

"Ok who do you like?" Julia asked

"I like Denny." Lanna said

"I like Pierre."

"I like Elliot." Julia said. Natalie looked at her with surprise.

"You like my brother?"

"Yeah..."

"That's great. I didn't think he would ever get some one." we all laughed.

"What about you Aqua?" Lanna asked.

"No one. Um I'm guessing you guys will ask them to the starry night festival right?" I wanted to change the subject fast.

"Pierre already asked me." Natalie said happily.

"If Denny doesn't ask soon then I will ask."

"Same here. Hey Aqua why don't you go with Vaughn? You guys could become good friends." Julia said.

"I can't." Julia looked surprised

"Why not?"

"I'm going to honor someone's memory that night."

"Oh..." that was all Julia could say.

"I'm going to go home. Thanks for this it's been fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah thanks again." I walked out the door and went home. The starry night festival was in two days. That will be the last time I'll be with you.

After I had finished all my chores I decided to explore the island. My feet fell on the worn path as I walked. Before I knew it I was outside the jungle.

"Aqua! Aqua here!" Shea shouted happily.

"Hi Shea."

"Shea want to teach Aqua hunt. Return for big fish. Aqua hunt?"

"Sure. That sounds fun." Shea led me deep into the jungle.

"There big deer. Watch Shea." Shea dropped into a hunters crouch. He slowly crept up on it. When the deer finally noticed his presence it was to late. Like lightning he stabbed it in the heart.

"Wow that's amazing!" I was thoroughly impressed by his skill.

Shea looked very happy.

"You try. You try hunt." he pointed to a small rabbit. I dropped into a hunter crouch and slowly moved towards it. Unfortunately I stepped on a branch. The rabbit darted off.

"Sorry Shea."

"Good try. Good first try. You do better next time." after a couple hours and a few failed attempts I managed to kill a rabbit.

"Good! Good hunter Aqua. Shea teach how to skin. A hunter use every part of animal." he showed me how to skin the animal and make clothing or other things out of it.

"Thanks Shea." Shea had made dinner out of the animals we had caught.

"It good? Shea get tired of meat. Sometimes wish for different things."

"Thanks Shea. It was really good. Bye!"

"Bye Aqua! Come back soon?"

"Yeah!" hmmm he wants something different. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Vaughn until I bumped into him.

"Oh I'm sorry." I looked up to see violet eyes looking into mine.

"It's fine."

"You. On the beach right? Thank you."

"Yeah."

"See you then." he nodded.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning ven." I jumped into the ocean. He always felt closer in the ocean. I felt something brush by me. Ven's outline, shape and details started coming into focus. His blond hair swayed in the water, and he fixed me with a piercing blue stare. His tail was black and white.

"Aqua. It's been awhile. I've been watching you."

"I've missed you ven." his hand intertwined with mine. It's the first time I've been so happy in years.

"I've missed you too. Thank you for working on my dream. I want you to be happy. If you hold on to me you'll never be happy again. Aqua it's time to move on though."

"I know. It's been to long. You'll always be here for me though right?"

"Always."

"Ven the stars are so beautiful."

"They say each star represents another world." I stared at the mass multitude of stars in the sky. There were to many to count.

"Aqua. I love you."

"I love you too ven."

"I have to go. Remember I'll always be there for you. Always..." his hand started to drift from mine. The warmth I had felt was slowly disappearing.

"bye Ventus's." nothing was left. Except the sound of waves crashing on the beach.

"I miss you already."

"Julia! Julia!" I ran into the animal shop early the next morning.

"What is it?" she was startled to see me here so early. Vaughn heard me yell and came to see what was happening.

"My cow. She's trying to give birth, but it's stuck. It won't come out. She'll die soon. Please help."

"Vaughn can help you. He knows more about animals then me."

"Thank you so much. Its this way." I ran to my barn with Vaughn following.

"Please do something quick."

He quickly examined my cow.

"Its ok it's ok. Shhh its ok." Vaughn stroked her lovingly, and she relaxed.

"Come on let's get that little one out. Aqua will you continue to sooth her?"

I nodded and watched Vaughn work. There was something different about him when he works with animals. He was kinder, more gentle and sensitive. I really liked that side of him.

"Here." he handed me a baby cow. I cradled it in my arms.

"Thank you." I set the cow down and gave him a hug.

"Yeah." his face seemed a little pink.

I watched him walk out and wished he had stayed longer.

Vaughn's POV

She hugged me. That feeling of electricity coursed through my body. When we touched it felt like sparks. I headed toward the cafe. I wanted to think for a while.

"Um hi Vaughn." I looked up to see a girl with black hair, purple eyes and glasses.

"Hi Sabrina."

"Um...uh what are you doing here?"

"Cafe."

"Oh um that's nice."

"Bye."

"Oh bye."

Why did she talk to me? Whatever it doesn't really matter.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqua's POV

The first day of spring! I need to plant strawberries, cabbage and turnips. When I had finished my chores, I decided to go for a walk. The flowers were blooming, butterflies flew through the air and the sun shone bright. For some reason I have been having a weird feeling inside me. Something in me wanted to see Shea, but another part of me wanted to see Vaughn. Oh I forgot he wouldn't be here today. Starting in the spring Vaughn would only stay on the island for two days. I guess that leaves Shea. I walked the path to the jungle. The green foliage looked cool and inviting.

"Aqua!" Shea ran out to meet me.

"Hi Shea." I allowed myself a small smile.

"Aqua want to explore forest? It is fun." Shea led me through the forest.

"Here's stream to right and to left is meadow. House this way. In center of forest. Oh Aqua need meet Wada. Me tell Wada about you. Wada want to meet you."

"Sure I'd like to meet Wada." Shea led me to his house. It was a simple looking shack.

"Wada this is Aqua! Aqua Wada!" he introduced me to a middle aged man with black hair pulled into a ponytail. He had a bone headband and leopard clothing. Wada came over to study me.

"Girl look strong. Swift. Girl have battle scar. Sign of warrior. Aqua good girl. Wada like. Good choice Shea." Wada was referring to my scarred eye. No one had praised me for it. Suddenly I liked Wada. He was strange, but friendly.

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you Wada. I better be going Shea." I looked outside to see storm clouds hanging heavily in the sky.

"No bad storm. Girl stay night here?" Wada asked.

"If you'll allow me too."

"Yes! Aqua should stay." Shea said excitedly.

"Then I will, but to return the favor I'll make dinner." I remembered Shea wanted something different. I took out noodles, an assortment of herbs and vegetables and oil.

"Here you go. It's called stir fry." I handed them both big plates.

"Good! Good! Aqua good cook." Shea said happily.

"Girl good." wads said.

That odd feeling came again. Shea's praise made me feel... happy.

After dinner we stayed up. I really got to know Shea and Wada. Especially Shea.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time I woke up it was ten.

"Oh no! I've got a lot of work to do. Thank you for letting me stay the night." Shea murmured a sleepy reply and went back to bed.

As I left the jungle I ran in to Vaughn.

"Oh sorry. Hi Vaughn."

"What were you doing in there?" he demanded. He looked almost worried.

"I was just exploring."

"Don't you know there are dangerous things in the jungle? Especially the savage primitive natives."

"They are not savage or primitive! Don't talk about things you don't know. I know what's in there. Why do you care anyways?"

"Because. I love you."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Vaughn thank you, but-"

"Tell me your answer when you know." he walked away his purple eyes looked almost happy.

"He loves me?" I whispered to myself. I heard quiet weeping. I looked around and saw Sabrina standing outside her door way. Vaughn had confessed to me right in front of her. Didn't he know how she felt for him? Even I knew.

"Sabrina."

"Y-yes."

"I...don't feel the way be feels about me."

"You don't?" her eyes looked hopeful.

"I don't. I think there's some one else I like. Don't give up Sabrina."

"I won't. Thank you."

I walked the path back to my house. I thought back to the times I had spent with Shea. There may be few, but every one of them gave me a spark of happiness. It's funny I never noticed it till now. I thought back to the times I had been with Vaughn. He made me happy too, but not as much as Shea does. Is it true? Maybe I do like Shea. Oh how am I going to break this to Vaughn? I don't like the thought of hurting him, but what about poor Sabrina? I'll have to tell him eventually. He won't be back till Thursday and its only Monday I have time.

"Aqua! Aqua!" Natalie came running up to me.

"So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Julia said Vaughn walked in with a big smile on his face. He finally told you right? And you said yes? I mean it's obvious you two like each other."

She thinks I like him? I guess she doesn't know me. My best friend doesn't even know me.

"Natalie." I didn't even hide the hurt in my voice.

"What?"

"I don't like him. He did confess to me, but I've never liked him. Threes some one else I like."

This time she didn't hide the hurt in her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked someone? I'm your best friend!"

"Natalie I discovered this today. Besides you're my best friend, and you thought I liked Vaughn! Do you even know me at all?"

"Of course I do! I'm your only friend. No one else would befriend such a anti social shut in like yourself."

I started to back away from her.

"Aqua I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I was already running toward the beach when she said that. She looked like she was going to come after me but thought better of it. I haven't been to the beach in awhile. The cool breeze, smell of the water and the sun-warmed sand gave me comfort. I sat down and watched the waves. They always comforted me.

"Ven. Did I make the right decision?" I only heard the sound of the waves.

"I thought you said you would always be here for me!" I walked back to my house with a hollow feeling in my stomach.


End file.
